<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Allana Solo's Invisible Friends by Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560929">Allana Solo's Invisible Friends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2'>Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allana Solo and her ghost friends, Allana Solo grows up to be a badass, Cute One Shot, Gen, Jacen Solo &amp; Ben Solo live, Mentioned Jacen Syndulla, Mentions Ben Skywalker, Mentions Yaddle &amp; Yoda, Time Travel Fix-It, hope and love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2/pseuds/Little_Middle_A_dreams_in_color2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Before she goes on a trip with her grandparents, her Aunt Jaina and Ben Skywalker in the Falcon while her dad is in the hospital healing, Allana starts to see force users that no one else can see or at least she thinks they are force users. But they are her special friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ahsoka Tano &amp; Allana Solo, Allana Solo &amp; Chewie, Allana Solo &amp; Loth-cats, Allana Solo &amp; Porgs, Allana Solo &amp; Rey Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Allana Solo's Invisible Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I owe none of these characters. They belong to their respective authors. I'm just playing with my imagination brush.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Allana could see force people or at least she thought they were force people but when she described them to her grandparents or aunt they didn’t seem to recognize any of them. They whispered invisible friends when they thought she couldn't hear them. She did. But she didn't mind. She like having something that was all her own.</p><p>Of all the people she met and talked to, she liked Rey Skywalker the best. She had some cool ideas about the force and how balance was really important. She seemed a little sad at times but she loved the hugs that Allana gave her. She was also a wizard mechanic things like Aunt Jaina. Allana soaked up the force lessons like a sponge.</p><p>Finn was funny when he got into pranks something he never did before with his friend Poe and sometimes Rey helped them out. Jannah was more serious but she did laugh hard when Allana described the prank that Rey helped think up to pull on her great Uncle Lando. She was so proud of that one.<br/>

The Jacen that had her dad's name had green hair, not brown like her dad did. His piloting skills were pretty cool.  </p><p>The only time that Uncle Ben came to visit her was with Rey. Most of the time he was asleep, his long hair making Rey huff as she batted it back into Ben’s face. Allana was sure Ben was awake because when Rey in retaliation, at something Ben did, braided his hair in silly loops and dyed it bright pink and purple, Allana’s favorite colors, Ben didn’t move an inch. </p><p>Chewie, oh she loved Chewie and when she told him about Anakin Solo, he didn’t say anything at first but said he was honored to know such a good cub. He whispered secrets about her other Uncle Ben that got Uncle Ben all huffy at times when she told him those stories. Rey just smiled a little sadly.</p><p>Even when a glop of dye landed on his nose and Allana saw him frown at it with his eyes. It was quite impressive even more so when Rey came back with the glow in the dark blue and Ben had to pretend to be asleep. He did smile softly when Rey swiped the glop off his face. It was her birthday after all. He was startled at the hug she gave him, but he soaked up her warmth anyway. </p><p>She loved loved loved the little Baby Yoda or as she learned his name was Grogu. He had such a great laugh and she loved to hear it after a hard day. She loved to listen to Yoda, Yaddle and Grogu’s stories and how they interacted together.</p><p>Ahsoka Tano was a badass and she had awesome stories about her great grandpa. Her aunt Jaina was confused at her reverse grip when she was started learning about lightsaber forms but shrugged it off. Allana was just happy to learn more about using a lightsaber. It beat the sticks that she was using when Ahsoka was teaching her with Rey watching. </p><p>Voe and Hennix she didn’t care much for and they didn’t appear too much. Tai was a sweetie. She swore that she saw her Uncle Ben goofing off with Tai at once point but when she went over to play with them Ben wasn’t there. Tai had great Uncle Ben stories but she didn’t pry when Tai got quiet and sad. Allana just hugged him when he got that way.</p><p>When Rey brought BB-8 and D-O to visit for the first and only time, apparently it was hard work for droids to be force people or whatever they were, she squealed loudly.</p><p>But it wasn’t until Rey introduced her to the Porgs that she squealed so loudly that her grandparents came running to see what was the matter. She just spun around in a circle holding a baby porg which to her grandparents she was holding onto thin air. </p><p>The Loth-cats that Ezra Bridger let her cuddle were adorable too. </p><p>Then she found the transponder one day when it was just her aunt and her grandparents with her on the Falcon. They were going on a “healing trip” of some sort. Her dad was badly hurt and needed to be under constant watch. Her aunt’s cousin Ben came along at the last minute. Great Aunt Mara was still resting from her long undercover trip, Great Uncle Luke didn’t want to leave her side.</p><p>Her grandpa Han was really surprised when he pulled out of hyperspace and found himself at great Uncle Luke’s Jedi academy. But she only knew that completely because she spotted Ben, he was younger, about her age, and she ran down the ramp and hugged him. Her Uncle was quite shocked but Great Uncle Luke was even more at the rest of the family.</p><p>Then Allana asked, “Where’s Rey? Rey’s always with you. I wanted to talk to her about the Prime Jedi and Acho again. The Porgs there were cute.”</p><p>There was a stunned silence and then Great Uncle Luke was asking everyone in for tea or as Allana could hear him muttering, something way way stronger. There was some Darklighter ale hidden somewhere. </p><p>Let’s just say that Sheev was kicking himself and Snoke for not foreseeing any of this. He was not a happy camper when the whole Skywalker-Solo clan and friends came to blow up his planet. </p><p>And fleet.</p><p>I could of gotten away with it too if it wasn’t for the darn girl who wanted friends.</p><p>The invaders of Rey’s galaxy were kicked out just as they stepped into the galaxy thanks to the Vong War which went very differently.</p><p>The Force Throne was taken by a different Allana since once Rey’s galaxy was in good shape and Allana family had support and future knowledge of the Vong invasion. Time jumping and all that jazz. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my one shot that was a little different in the first draft. Allana Solo was appearing on the MF just after the Resistance escaped the First Order or aka the ending of The Last Jedi. Only the force users could see her.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>